Bones' Daydream
by book-crazed
Summary: Booth changes Bones' views on marrage. She has a daydream. Sorry, i'm bad at summaries. Rated T just to be sure. *HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Bones. I just like to play with the characters ;)..**

* * *

Angela, Hodgins, and Zach were waiting for the body to arrive with Booth and Brennan. They walked in bickering about marriage. Well, this time it wasn't really bickering. It looked as if Bren was actually listening to Booth.

"It symbolizes your love for that person," he was saying, "that you would do anything for them." Bren nodded thoughtfully.

Suddenly she stopped walking and smiled up at him. "Booth, I think you have changed my views on marriage." Then she started walking to the platform. He stared after her, stunned. He recovered quickly and jogged to catch up. They swiped their cards and walked up the stairs.

"I did?" he asked. The squints were listening with interest.

"Yes. I believe, now, that if the right man comes along and asked me I would consider it seriously."

"Where is the body?" Zach asked.

"They are loading it up as we speak," said Booth. He and Bren leaned on the railing. Angela, Hodgins and Zach continued their previous conversation.

Temperance was lost in a daydream. . .

_"You ready, sweetheart?" Max asked._

_"More than ready, dad." I said, smiling at him_

_He took me by the arm and led me through the big church doors and walked me slowly down the aisle. Our family and friends were all in the audience but I couldn't see them. I only saw the most gorgeous man who was standing in front of the priest._

_Booth smiled, showing me all his love and thanks for this day. I smiled back at him showing him that that was exactly how I felt. When I got to the altar, the priest began speaking but I didn't listen. I could only see this wonderful man before her and feel happiness and excitement that he would be hers and she would be his._

_Soon she heard Booth say, "I do." And she listened to the priest for her turn. When it came she said "I do." _

"_You may now kiss the bride." Booth lowered his face to hers and they kissed sweetly._

"Doctor Brennan. Doctor Brennan, the body has arrived. Doctor Brennan?" Zach said.

Angela says, "That must be some daydream."

"Bones!" Booth called but with no luck. He moved to touch her but Angela stopped him. "Hold on. I have an idea." She smirked then said, "Mrs. Booth?" Booth looked at her, shocked.

Bren jerked her head to look at Angela as she said, "Yes?" then blushed.

Booth sputtered and blushed also. "Uh. . . Um. . . "He cleared his throat and said, "The body is here."

As she walked by him to the body they whispered in unison, "We need to talk later."

She smiled and whispered, "My place at 7. Bring Thai?" He nodded.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Yes or no? Want me to continue? Tell me if you want to. ;)..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones . . . unfortunately. Haha! ;)..**

After Booth got the details of the case from Bren, he left to go to the Hoover building. Angela needed to talk to Bren. She dragged her into her office and they sat on the couch.

"Ange? What are you doing? I need to examine the body!"

"The dead guy can wait a few minutes, Bren. I need to talk to you." Brennan opened her mouth to speak but Angela held up a hand to stop her. "We all know what your fantasy was about, sweetie. So don't even try to deny your feelings."

"What feelings?" She feigned confusion.

"Okay, you wanna play like that? Fine. Your response to me saying `Mrs. Booth'. And the blushing! You like never blush!"

Brennan was silent a moment then sighed in defeat. "Fine, Ange. Yes I have feeling for Booth." She put her head in her hands. "I just wish I knew what they were! I've never felt this way before." She groaned. "It's frustrating!"

Angela put a comforting hand on her friend's arm. She smiled slightly when she came up with an idea. "Let's play twenty questions. Okay sweetie? It'll help you understand your feelings."

"I don't know what that means," Bren said, truly confused.

"I ask you questions and you answer them honestly. It may not end up being twenty though." Bren looked up and nodded.

"Okay, let's start. Who do you spend most of you time with?"

Brennan answered immediately, "Booth."

"When Booth hugs you how do you feel?"

"I feel protected and warm. I feel some sort of fluttering in my stomach, as well. I think Booth called it birds in your stomach." Angela chuckled a little.

"I think you mean butterflies. Do you have fantasies starring out very on FB-eye candy often?" She laughed when Bren blushed and nodded.

"Do you like Parker?" Angela asked softly, remembering that Bren didn't want kids the last time they had talked about it.

Brennan looked up at Angela a little startled. "I love Parker."

Angela smiled. "Who would you want to go to sleep with every night and wake up next to every morning?"

Bren whispered, "Booth."

"Who do you want to spend the rest of your life with?"

"Booth! Ange I get it! I love Booth! How do I tell him? What should I do?" She gasps, "What if he doesn't feel the same?"

Bren, sweetie, he feels it too –"

"You can't know that. Oh, and that stupid line of his! I can't do this!" She grabbed a pillow and screamed into it, muffling it only slightly.

Booth, who had apparently came back, ran into the office with his gun out. Brennan quickly put the pillow back and pretended everything was fine. Angela held back her laughter.

"Bones! Angela! Are you alright?" he put him gun away, seeing no danger.

Bren opened and closed her mouth a couple times before Angela came to her rescue."Just girl talk, Booth," she said calmly. "Our little Bren here just got overexcited after she realized some things."

"Oh." he looked thoughtful for a moment then he turned cocky. "Girl talk about anybody I know?"

"No" Brennan said as Angela said, "You." Bren glared at her and blushed.

Booth cleared his throat and said, "Okay, well Bones remember when we had to reschedule our session with sweets?" She nodded and he continued. "He told me it's tonight at seven."

"Oh okay."

"Some other time then?" he asked uncertainly.

"Absolutely."

**I know! I'm so sorry I just didn't see another way to do this without skipping something important or forgetting something. And I really love the Angela and Bren moments. If you want to give me any ideas on how to write the session with Sweets, I'm open to suggestions. ;)..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. I wish I did, but I don't.**

**Sorry for the long delay people. School started and I've had TONS of homework every night. Even weekends. I hate school. Okay, well, here is the story I've made you wait for.**

Chapter 3

Temperance was writing her book when she got a text from Booth. It said, _Gonna b l8 4 sweets. Cnt drive u_. Tempe smiled to herself. _This is perfect_, she thought happily. _Now I can talk to Sweets before our session_. She saved her document and left the Jeffersonian.

As she walked into Sweets office, she began to get nervous. "Dr. Brennan, why didn't you want to wait for Booth?"

"Well, I was going to ask you for a favor." She said, her thoughts in a whirl.

"What do you want?" Sweets asked curiously.

_Booth... Oh! He meant the favor!_ "Well, I have been having fantasies of Booth lately and today, Angela has helped me recognize my feelings." She takes a deep breath. "I'm in love with Booth."

Sweets sits there, shocked. He can't get his mind wrapped around this. As he is struggling with his thoughts, he realizes she is still speaking, he tries to listen.

"And Angela says my heart is too 'fragile'. I disagree. But in _this_ case, I believe that. If I tell him and he doesn't feel the same, then I would break in to pieces. Metaphorically, of course. I could compartmentalize but it would still be awkward."

She took a breath to keep going but Sweets cuts in. "Okay. I get that. It's normal for people to feel this insecurity when they discover their feelings. What is the favor?"

"I want you to do '20 Questions' with Booth as one of your exercises. Ask him about me, about who or what he wants. I will come in after he leaves and you can give me your opinion on whether I should talk with him or not." Sweets still looked skeptical so she said, "Sweets, if you don't do this willingly, I can _make_ you."

"How?"

"I could tell Booth that it was you who didn't tell me about his 'death'." Sweets looked scared.

"He's not upset over that is he?"

"He would be if I used fake tears," she lied. But Sweets bought it. "Okay, okay, I'll do it," he said. She smiled and stood up. When she turned to leave she said, "Oh and if you just tell me you talked to him about it and didn't, I'll know. There is a tape recorder hidden in here." She lied again then walked out.


End file.
